particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian Socialist Party (3830)
Red |Seats1 Title = Chamber |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Senate |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Mayors |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political parties in Istalia |elections = Elections in Istalia |party_logo = }} The Istalian Socialist Party (Istalian: Partito Socialista Istaliano, PSI) was a social-democratic political party in Istalia. The dominant leftist political party in Istalia, the PSI was formed in 3830 by Silvio Moltisanti. History Following a coup in 3814, Istalia had been governed by a fascist government, the Union of Istalian Workers. The underground anti-fascist opposition was primarily concentrated in the Istalian Communist Party; upon the reintroduction of democracy in 3835 both the fascists and Communists saw their parties banned. Throughout the regime's final years, most former Communists organized themselves in a coalition of left-wing forces. This alliance ultimately morphed to become the modern Istalian Socialist Party, PSI. Once the Communists were banned from electoral races, the bulk of their remaining activists joined the PSI. Constituent assembly and aftermath The fall of the fascist regime triggered a brief period of chaos in Istalia. From 3834 to 3835, the country was de facto left without any national government. An agreement between major political and military leaders led to the election of a constituent assembly in 3835, however. In elections to the 100-member assembly, 55 Socialists were elected, allowing the PSI to dominate the drafting process of the country's new constitution. Silvio Moltisanti was chosen as the first national president of the Istalian Socialist Party that year. A series of constitutional amendments were made by the assembly, including to the national flag, the legislature's size and powers, the executive branch and devolution. This work was headed by Silvio Moltisanti, serving as President of the Council of Ministers, practically prime minister, from 3836. The fascist party was re-established ahead of the 3837 general election, ultimately pushing the Socialist Party into second place. In the event, the PSI polled a disastrous 15% of the vote, winning no regions. Despite this, Moltisanti was allowed to continue as prime minister. Elections in 3841 handed the Socialists a modest victory, with 21% of votes, allowing them to continue in government. This marked the beginning of a long-term Socialist hegemony in the country, under Moltisanti and his successors. Luca Nini After eight years as prime minister, Silvio Moltisanti unexpectedly announced his resignation from the premiership for personal reasons, in 3843. His party proposed Luca Nini, the governor of Silicia, as his successor. However, the PSI's coalition partners in parliament refused to give Nini the premiership. The subsequent tentions amongst the governing parties led to the dissolution of the legislature, and snap elections. Opinion polls ahead of the election 3843 elections showed a surge in support for the Socialists; their coalition parties dipped to historic lows. In the event, the PSI captured close to 48% of the vote in a landslide victory. Prior to polling day, the party was expected to garner around 33-36% of votes. As a result, Nini was able to form a new government, with an absolute majority for the PSI in the Senate, and 250 of 500 seats in the Chamber of Deputies. Moltisanti remained as party president until 3845. Ideology Voter base Election results | | valign="top" | | |} Prominent members Party president *Silvio Moltisanti (3835 – 3845) *Luca Nini (3845 – present) Prime minister *Silvio Moltisanti (3836 – 3843) *Luca Nini (3843 – present) President of the Republic * Francesco Di Pietro (3837 – 3847) Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia